Heavy Metal World: First Intrusion
by CaramelDetonator1
Summary: Apart from my others, this fic doesn't put down the cartoon. The Warner three gets sucked into a different dimension. R&R!


HEAVY METAL WORLD: FIRST INTRUSION  
  
The warners are all copyright of WB. My fanfic is   
Copyright of LLS. Any attempt to steal, redesign, and/or   
rename and remodel will be counteracted with legal actions.  
  
[fade in to the Warner Water Tower]  
  
Yakko: *searching through the CD rack in the bedroom*  
Has anyone seen my Korn CD?  
  
[Wakko making an obvious crunching noise and   
shouting from the living room"Sorry Yakko, I   
haven't seen it" Then continues eating whatever   
he's eating]   
  
Yakko: *continuing rummaging through the CDs   
and turns around* Oh, hi Dot. you seen my CD?  
  
Dot: *smiling smugly* Have you checked the bathroom?   
Your always singing to your music in there during your  
showers!!  
  
Yakko: Verrry Funny, Dottie!!  
  
Dot: *very pissed off* Don't call me...*then Yakko puts   
his hand over her mouth*  
  
Yakko: We know, We know, Don't call you Dippy Dottie!!  
  
Dot: *Removing his hand from her mouth* You know   
you're really asking for it, Don't you?  
  
Yakko: *smiling evilly* yes. *walks in the other room   
and spots Wakko eating some of his CDs*  
  
Wakko: Hi Yakko!  
  
Yakko: What are you doing??!  
Wakko: Eating. *Grabs another CD and puts   
in between some bread slices and chomps it*  
  
Yakko: *Grabbing the rest of his CDs featuring  
insane clown posse NIN and Korn of Wakko's lap  
before he eats them as well* These are mine!! You can't  
eat them!! Crud!! I swear if you weren't my brother I'd....!!!  
  
Dot: *walking in the other room with a remote of sorts* Hey, Check   
out this cool remote we took while touring Dexter's laboratory on set!!  
It's a Trans-dimensional object converter!!  
  
Yakko: *confused* In english?  
  
Dot: You point it at any object and it converts whatever that object is   
about into a dimension, or a world of sorts!!  
  
Yakko: *smiling smugly* and if you pointed it at me, it'd be called   
Yakko's World!!  
  
Dot: No, Then you'd have Idiots world!  
  
Yakko: You would know, wouldn't you little chihuahua?  
  
Dot: *very peeved* I AM NOT A CHIHUAHUA!!!  
  
Yakko:*in a cooing, yet mocking voice* AAAWWW!!! The wittle  
chihuahua mad? do the wittle chihuahua want a dog biscuit?  
  
Dot: *grabbing Yakko by the ears and looking at him face to face*  
I AM NOT A CHIHUAHUA!!!  
  
[meanwhile while they are fighting.......]  
  
Wakko: *Grabbing the weird remote and trying to change the television  
from a Metallica video on Mtv to something else*I want to watch some   
cartoons... I hope Johnny Bravo is on!!  
  
[soon a portal opens in front of the tv and sucks all three warners in]  
  
Yakko: Where are we?  
  
Dot: *reading the sign above them posted on a silver razor fence* "Heavy  
Metal World home of everything weird, twisted, and just plain evil".  
OOOOKKKK!!  
  
[everyone looks around to find everything is made of a silverish shiny metal]  
  
Wakko: Hey, you guys look weird!!!  
  
[everyone looks down and finds that the dimension has transformed them.  
Yakko has a red mohawk 3 ear piercings and is wearing silver pants with a   
chain, Dot has a belly piercing is wearing a pyramid spiked belt, army   
boots, and has purple spiked hair, Wakko has two lip piercings, is wearing a   
leather jacket with a his red hat lined with spikes and neck length green  
hair flowing out of his cap.]  
Yakko: *looking in a metal statue's reflection* I look weird, but cool!!!  
  
Dot: My fabulous hair!!! it's RUINED!!!  
  
Wakko: So? I'm hungry! *starts eating a shiny metal statue   
of Ozzy Osbourne*  
  
[slowly the red nebula that is HMW's sun sinks reflecting off all the shiny   
metal buildings, while people stare out their windows aimlessly and other   
stare out their windows to shout at passers-by and filthy homeless  
street urchins, and the glare of tv's broadcasting Mtv can be seen in   
every apartment window]  
  
Dot: *watching people holding guns and knifes pass her* This place is   
sorta scary!  
  
[suddenly an obviously crazy man pops out from a street alley]  
  
Crazy man: The end is near!!!!!! Soon The nebula shall come down and  
burn us all, then destroy our world!!!!!*grabbing Dot and shaking her like  
a rag doll* Don't you see?? It's a conspiracy!!! They want us dead!!!  
  
Dot: Put me down, you creep!!!! *kicks him in the face and wrestles   
out of his grasp*  
  
Yakko: What an oddball!!!  
  
[soon the warners all get lost]   
  
Yakko: *walking down a grimy and smelly alley filled with rats,   
trash cans and stray animals* Where the heck am I?  
  
shadowy figure: *Walking out from the shadows* Heck is right!!  
*opens the side of his jacket revealing merchandise such  
as knifes, guns, small explosive devices, cigarettes, and a green  
round bottle with a cork filled halfway with some powder and   
other assorted things*Anything you'd like to buy?  
  
Yakko: uhhh, no thanks... Wait a minute!! is that a penthouse  
magazine?  
  
Shadowy figure: Thats not for sale.  
  
Yakko: Oh. Hey, whats that stuff in the bottle?  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Wakko: *walking down the street looking for his sibs*   
I can't believe I'm lost!!  
  
[all of a sudden a frantic lady walks up to him crying miserably]  
  
Lady: I can't believe I did it!!   
  
Wakko: Are you ok, did what?  
  
Lady: I shot him!!! I can't believe I shot him!! How could I have   
been so thoughtless??  
  
Wakko: *consoling her* everything's going to be ok,   
now who did you shoot?  
  
Lady: I s-shot my son! I found drugs in his bedroom and he caught me   
when I found it!! H-he said if I told my husband about it he'd kill me!!   
Then he pulled out a switchblade and ran toward me, so I grabbed a gun  
from the his dresser and shot him!! and now he's d-d-DEAD!!!  
  
Wakko: Thats terrible!! Did you call 911?  
  
Lady: Whats 911??  
  
Wakko: oh, right...... Since this is Heavy Metal World, and theres no   
caring people here, there wouldn't be any EMT or Ambulance service...  
  
Lady: Can you pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee help me???  
  
Wakko: ....Maybe I can help.....Would you take me to your apartment   
so I can have a look at your son?  
  
Lady: Sure sure!!! Anything to help!!!  
  
[meanwhile we check in on Dot]   
  
Dot: Gee, I'm getting thirsty!!!*goes into a seedy looking bar*  
  
Bartender: Damnit!!!! Not another cat!!!! They always come here   
and I always have to give them milk!!!  
  
Dot: alrighty then..... May I order a drink?  
Bartender: Let me guess.... Hmmmm, let's see... you'd like MILK?!?!?  
  
Dot: Yes, that was what I was going to ask for!!  
  
Bartender: I knew it, man!!! I can see right through you cat's ideas!!!!  
They come in here, thinkin they own the place, and end up ordering MILK!!!  
Always MILK!!!!!!! Why won't the cats just leave me ALONE?!?!?  
  
[soon occupants from a table begin staring at him, Who is none other than  
Felix The cat, Tom of Tom and Jerry, Garfield, Heathcliff, Stimpy, and furrball who each has a glass of milk in one hand while giving the bartender dirty looks]  
  
Heathcliff: I do believe we must fire our current bartender and get one that is   
more obedient.  
  
Felix: I do agree.  
  
[back to Dot]   
  
Dot: *Drinking her glass of milk when felix gives her a fox whistle*  
What the??  
  
Felix: Why don't you come over here, you sweet kitten?  
  
Dot: *Walking over* I am not a cat or a kitten, you faded out   
black and white 60's reject!!!  
  
Tommy: *who can now talk* Come over here and cuddle   
with me, sweetheart!!  
  
Dot: *getting annoyed with all the cats at the table, grabs all their   
whiskers and ties them together, then using their whiskers as a trampoline   
hops off the table* I'm sorry but I don't date pussy cats!!! *and leaves   
leaving all the cats blinking in confusion*  
  
[back to Yakko]  
  
Shadowy figure: This powder? it can make your dreams, my dreams,   
and everyone's dreams come true!!  
  
Yakko: *Skeptical* ok......I'm not sure though.....  
  
Shadowy figure: Let me give you an example.. *puts some in his hand*  
if I wanted you to turn evil all I'd have to do is *blows it in his face and   
watches him cough* make sure you ingest this, and then you turn evil!!  
  
Yakko: *Rubbing his eyes then opening them to show a glowing red pair of eyes*   
I feel so so.......EVIL! But who are you?  
  
Shadowy figure: *removing his cape* I am MARYLIN MANSON!!!  
  
Yakko: What is my purpose, Lord Marylin?  
  
Marylin Manson: Your purpose is to go find the Diablo Death Machine  
and fire a laser at the red nebula causing it and this whole planet   
to explode!!!  
  
Yakko: Of course Master, Consider it done Master.  
  
Marylin Manson: The Diablo Death Machine is in the old   
Lava Lamp factory. Here's the key. *hands the key to Yakko   
who walks off to complete the mission*  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Wakko: Well, it's a good thing I've been studying doctors books for  
the past two years. *pulls out a bullet from the man's stomach and holds   
it in his tweasers then bandages the wound* Now son, are you ok?  
  
Son: Yes, I'm fine, thank you.  
  
Lady: Thank goodness!!! You are a hero Mr. uhhh.... What's your name?  
  
Wakko: My name is Wakko.  
  
Lady: Anyhow thank you, Mr. Wakko!!  
  
Wakko:*blushing* heh heh heh. Anytime, lady. I'd better go find   
my siblings now, bye.  
  
Lady: *waving as he walks off* Bye!!!  
  
[back to Dot]  
  
Dot: Hmmmm..... What will I do now? Hmmm, I know!!! I'll make   
this town prettier!! *and grabs lots of huge pink bows from off camera   
and begins her remodeling on the town*  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Yakko: *at the doors of the lava lamp factory* ahhh!! here it is!! Now to   
get to work!!!   
[Yakko pulls open the doors and find a giant machine sitting in the middle  
of the room]  
  
Yakko: Hey!!! That guy didn't tell me I had to set the stupid thing up!!  
*and goes to the giant cord to plug it in to the giant plugin*  
  
Yakko: *straining* Man!!! This thing is heavy!! I feel like an ant trying to  
lift a safe!! * then with all his might lifts it and puts it in the plugin while  
also shocking causing his hair to stick out like a poodle perm*  
Oh, Great!! Now I look like one of those prissy french pooches!!  
  
Yakko: *flipping on all the breakers* This should work!!!*then turns on the  
laser but with little success because the machine is sputtering and parts are   
flying off of it* You stupid piece of crap!! *begins hitting it and kicking it  
which if seen by anyone would be considered a hilarious sight*  
  
[back to Dot]  
  
Dot: I'm finally finished!!!  
  
[cut to the city from Dot's P.O.V. in which every skyscraper, sign  
and car is wrapped up in a huge pink bow]  
  
Wakko: *bumping into his sis* Hi Dot!! Whatcha up to?  
  
Dot: *smiling proudly* I just finished redecorating the town!!  
  
Wakko: *Looking at the town* Faboo!! What a great idea!!  
it's so colorful!!!  
  
Passerby: It looks like crap if you ask me!!  
  
Dot: *getting angry and dumps a big can of pink paint on him* Well, then!  
Now you can say you look like crap!! bye!!  
  
[The passerby grumbles angrily and walks off]  
  
Dot: Where's Yakko?  
  
Wakko: *Grabbing his computer from under his hat and typing in stuff*  
according to his tracking device he's at that building there!!   
  
Dot: *confused* Where?  
  
  
  
Wakko: Showing her the green map with the red light indicating yakko's   
where-abouts with a mini info screenblinking the words "Lava Lamp   
Factory: closed down" There.  
  
Dot: Oh, it's all clear to me now!! Lead the way dear brother!!  
  
[And so they follow a map printout to find Yakko]  
  
[Back to Yakko]  
  
Yakko: it's almost completed!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! All I need now  
is to attach the laser transmitter!!!! *gets the transmitter and some screws  
to attach it while Wakko and Dot slip in the door un-noticed*  
  
Dot: What's he doing?  
  
Yakko: *not hearing them* Soon I shall destroy Heavy Metal World, with  
this laser and this planet shall be no more!!!  
  
Wakko: Oh My Gosh!! He's going to destroy H.M.W. and everything   
on it, including us!!   
  
Yakko: *flipping the on switch* now to do the deed!!  
  
Wakko: *Whispering to Dot* You go unplug the machine, while I take care  
of Yakko!! Obviously he is not himself! *patting his trusty mallet and smiling* But  
I'll take care of that!!  
  
Dot: Right!!  
  
[And Dot sets off to unplug the machine]  
  
Wakko: *approaching his brother* Yakko!! You can't do this!!!  
  
Yakko: You can't stop me now!!! The laser is set to hit the   
nebula in 10 seconds!!  
  
Wakko: Oh yeah?? *raises his mallet and hit Yakko hard over  
the head making him dizzy*   
  
Yakko: *his head bobbing back and forth with dizziness* Look at all tha   
pretty birdies!!!  
  
Wakko: Are you ok Yakko?  
  
Yakko: Yeah, I'm fine Wakko. Why'd you hit me so hard with that mallet?  
Dot: *interrupting them and yelling from the other side of the room*  
I can't unplug this thing!! It's too heavy!!!  
  
Yakko: I have an idea!! *grabs a hose from the other room leading   
to a tank filled up with paint and attached it to the machine*  
  
[The machine squirts paint all over Heavy Metal world turning it pink]  
  
Dot: Faboo!!!  
  
Wakko: Hey!! That's my line!!  
  
Dot: *blushing* Ooops!! Sorry!!  
  
Wakko: I'm getting tired of this place! I want to leave!!!   
*rummages through his wacky sack and finds a remote that is exactly   
like the one Dot had that sent them to H.M.W. and presses a button*  
  
[Suddenly the crazy man from before walks in, just as the Warners get  
sucked into the portal leading back to the Tower]  
  
[Back at the tower]  
  
Yakko: Whew!! I'm glad we're finally home!!   
*he feels a tapping on his shoulder and turns around to   
find the crazy man*  
  
Crazy Man: *pointing at Yakko's pants* The key to the future   
is in your pants!!  
  
Yakko: *blowing a kiss and waving* MWAH!! Goodnight everybody!!  
  
  
  
  
  
!!!THE END!!! 


End file.
